Magic ribbons
}} The magic ribbons were a set of three ribbons taken off a childhood kite that belonged to the sisters Ingrid, Helga and Gerda. After the discovery of the former's ice powers, the sisters used the ribbons, symbolising their love in a pact to always protect each other. Over the years, as the sisters wore the ribbons, they became magic as the sisterly love flowed through them. History 'Before the Curse' }} As children, Ingrid and her two younger sisters, Helga and Gerda play in the gardens of their castle in Arendelle. They come across a man who attempts to kidnap the latter two, but Ingrid accidentally kills him with ice magic. She fears she's an uncontrollable monster, but her sisters promise to be there for her and they make ribbon bracelets to symbolize their love. Many years later, a ball is held at their castle to find suitors for the girls. As Helga and Gerda prepare themselves, Ingrid reveals she isn't going because of her unstable magic. However, as the ball takes place, Ingrid pays a quick visit to it, but when she sees her sisters having fun, she becomes sad and decides to leave. As she packs her things she's caught by her sisters who persuade her to stay as Gerda has heard of a powerful sorcerer that can help contain magic; it is none other than Rumplestiltskin. They visit Rumple and he gives them a magical urn, which can trap any magical being, in return for their ribbon bracelets, as they're a symbol for love and this makes them tainted with magic. However, after the tragic accidental death of Helga, Gerda is forced to put Ingrid in the urn. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} As Ingrid's plan to make Emma and Elsa her sisters makes progress, she asks for her three ribbons back from Rumplestiltskin. In return, she tells him the last thing he'll need to be free from the dagger's control. Now with the ribbons, Ingrid plans to put them on Emma and Elsa's wrists after they accept their powers. Rumple unintentionally help when he attempts to trick Emma into giving up her powers, causing Elsa to convince her into accepting them. Following this, the ribbons appear on the girls' wrists and begin harnessing their powers, which then gathers into Ingrid's own. Ingrid uses the combined power of the ribbons to enact the Spell of Shattered Sight. As Ingrid's curse begins, Elsa and Emma remain immune because of the ribbons powers. Meanwhile, everyone else in town is turned against each other by the spell's mirror shards. After learning of the Trolden Glass tale from Anna, in which a king cast the Spell of Shattered Sight, Elsa and Emma attempt to kill Ingrid, thus saving the town. However, this plan fails because the power of the ribbons prevents them from harming their new sister. Unable to remove the ribbons from themselves, they manipulate a cursed Regina into burning the ribbons off. Later on, after Ingrid realises her actual sisters did truly love her, she decides to save the town by sacrificing herself, thus destroying her ribbon too. Category:Items